The present invention relates to a scanner apparatus, an adjustment jig for a scanner, and a method for manufacturing the scanner apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a scanner apparatus, an adjustment jig for a scanner, and a method for manufacturing the scanner apparatus in which a reading line direction of a scanner that reads a target image line by line is adjusted and/or diagnosed.
Published Unexamined Patent Application 10-93787 discloses a method to detect a positional deviation of a photoelectric conversion element in a scanner apparatus based on the result of reading a reference line provided in the scanner apparatus that reads a target image line by line.
In the above method, the positional deviation is detected and corrected by reading a reference line and its neighborhood after manufacturing the scanner apparatus. In recent years, as the resolution of the scanner apparatus has become higher, deviation in the reading line direction of the scanner apparatus has a greater influence on scanned image quality, so that it is required to enhance accuracy of a scanning section. Therefore, it is desirable that the scanning section is adjusted rapidly and easily before the scanning section is mounted in the manufacturing stage, or when the scanner apparatus is maintained in the field.